


Lies and Broken Promises

by AriDesert



Series: The Three Evils [8]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Three Evils au writing, everyone feels guilty, jackie is an awful liar, let’s play the blame game, three evils au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert





	Lies and Broken Promises

JJ wandered aimlessly through the house, trying hard not to drown in the anguished silence that had fallen over them. The silence had only gotten worse when Chase brought Marvin home, bloody and deafened, and JJ felt something boiling underneath the silence, something he didn’t like.

A noise from the garage caught his attention. Wanting to be around one of his brothers, even if he couldn’t say anything, JJ turned away from the living room and opened the door to the garage.

He found Jackie inside, furiously attacking the punching bag he’d put up when they converted the garage to a gym. Jackie was so focused on beating whoever he was imagining on the bag that he didn’t notice JJ walk in.

_I don’t think he’s noticed that he punched his knuckles bloody._ JJ watched his brother for a moment before pulling Jackie away from the punching bag.

“Oh, hey J, I didn’t realize you came in,” Jackie was out of breath and tried to hide his hands behind his back.

_So he did know his hands were bleeding._

JJ took Jackie’s hands and led him into the kitchen where the younger brother got to work cleaning Jackie’s hands. When he was finished he sat down at the table and grabbed the notebook.

_“You know it’s not your fault Jackie.”_

Jackie sat down across from JJ with a heavy sigh, “But I’m supposed to _protect_ you. I’m the hero, how am I supposed to protect the entire city if I can’t even protect my brothers?”

JJ shook his head angrily, _“Don’t do that! It’s_ _not_ _your fault because you_ _ didn’t know. _ _If anyone is to blame for this, it’s me.”_

Jackie stood up abruptly and started pacing around the kitchen, “But I _should_ have known! I should have-“

_“How you known??”_ JJ was in such a rush he left out several words, his handwriting sprawling all over the page and barely legible, _“There was a **reason** I didn’t tell anyon! Becuase I knew this would happen!” _

JJ stood up and made Jackie sit down again, kneeling in front of his brother.

_ “It’s not your fault Jackie. I know you’re angry for us, but please promise me you won’t go after the monster.” _

Jackie shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. JJ circled his plea and held it up in Jackie’s face.

“.....Alright J,” Jackie whispered, “I promise.”

JJ stared at his older brother, tears pricking his own eyes.

_“Thank you.”_

 

A week later JJ stood by Jackie’s bed, tears streaming down his face.

_You’re a terrible liar._


End file.
